


Here If You Need Me

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Abby has a nightmare one night and Patty is there to comfort her.





	

Patty jolted awake, not sure what exactly pulled her out of her sleep, but she waited and listened intently to see if it would happen again. Noises in the middle of the night weren’t an uncommon occurrence in the firehouse, Holtzmann was up all hours in the lab and Erin was restless on a good night, but Patty had learned to tune them out. Whatever had woken her was new. 

She listened for the sound for several long moments but nothing happened. She was ready to shrug it off and go back to sleep when she heard it. A whimper, quiet but definitely there, from the room next door; Abby’s room. 

It couldn’t hurt to check on her, Patty thought and threw back her blankets. The whimpering continued as Patty padded out of her room and turned into outright screams that had her nearly jogging to Abby’s door. She approached carefully and knocked softly. 

“Abby,” she said, careful to keep her voice down. She waited for an answer and when none came she knocked again. “Abby, are you okay?” 

“Go away,” was the answer she got that time. 

Patty backed up from the door, a little stung, but knocked again. That did not sound like Abby at all and Patty was worried. 

“It’s Patty,” she said this time. “Can I come in?” 

There was a long pause but eventually Patty heard “Come in.” 

She opened the door and stepped in quickly, closing the door behind her. Abby was sitting up in bed, her head in her hands, taking long deep breaths. 

“I’m fine,” Abby said through clenched teeth. 

“You don’t look fine,” Patty pointed out and crossed her arms over her chest. “Was it a nightmare?” she asked gently, taking a few steps toward Abby’s bed. 

Abby sighed and looked up at Patty. Even in the dim light Patty saw the tears glistening in her eyes and her lips pressed into a thin line. She didn’t answer but Patty got the feeling the answer was yes. 

“Sometimes it helps to talk about it,” Patty suggested, walking over to sit on the end of Abby’s bed. “Wanna talk?” 

“No,” Abby mumbled, looking back down at her lap. 

“Don’t always work for everyone,” Patty said with a shrug. “I’m here if you need me, okay?” 

Abby nodded, but didn’t say anything and Patty took that as her cue to leave. She wasn’t convince Abby was okay, but if she wanted space Patty would give it to her. 

She got halfway to the door when Abby spoke. 

“They’ve been happening a lot,” she said, her voice quiet. 

Patty turned around. “About the portal?” she guessed. 

“Sometimes,” Abby said and looked up again. “It was the possession this time, though.” 

Abby’s face crumpled and she ducked her head. She sucked in a breath and it came out in a rough sob that tugged at Patty’s heart. She crossed the room and climbed into bed beside Abby. 

“I almost killed you guys,” Abby sobbed, turning away from Patty. 

“Hey,” Patty said, wrapping her arm around Abby’s shoulders. “That wasn’t you.” 

“He wanted to kill you and I saw everything,” Abby said and turned to bury her face in Patty’s neck. 

Patty felt Abby’s tears drip onto her shirt and held her tighter. “Is that what happened in your dream?” she asked. That day had been hard on all of them and Patty could only imagine how Abby had felt. 

Abby nodded and took a deep breath. “I dropped Holtzmann out the window and then went after you. It was over quick.” 

Patty swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. “That wasn’t you,” she repeated and pulled Abby closer, resting her cheek on Abby’s forehead. “There was nothing you could do. Nobody blames you, sweetie.” 

“I could have stopped him,” Abby argued. She pulled back to meet Patty’s eyes. “I should have fought harder.” 

Patty shook her head. “You did all you could and we’re all okay. I’m here,” she said and brought her hand up to cup Abby’s cheek. “We can go check on Holtzy, if that will help.” 

“That’s okay.” Abby said, leaning into Patty’s touch and closed her eyes. “Thank you, Patty.” 

“Like I said, I’m here if you need me.” Patty leaned in to kiss Abby’s forehead. 

Abby sighed, her breath tickling Patty’s neck. “Will you stay?” she asked, her voice quiet again, like she wasn’t sure she could ask. 

“Of course,” Patty answered without hesitation. She gave Abby’s arm once before letting go. 

Abby pulled out of their hug and moved to lay down again. Patty followed suit, tucking her legs under Abby’s comforter and rolling onto her side. Abby shifted closer until they were only a breath apart. Patty reached out and tentatively wrapped her arm around Abby’s waist and pulled her closer until their chests were touching. 

“Goodnight Patty,” Abby whispered, her eyelids already drooping. She smiled softly and snuggled into Patty. 

“‘Night Abby,” Patty whispered and lightly pecked Abby’s cheek before closing her eyes as well. She hoped her presence was enough to keep the nightmares away, even if it was just for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) You can always find me on Tumblr at natashasbanner :)


End file.
